Jochi (Prime Earth)
| AlienRace = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gladiator | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Brett Booth; Norm Rapmund | First = Batman/Superman Vol 1 7 | Death = Batman/Superman Annual Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Hear me, Warworld! You have always valued strength and victory! As have I! And on those terms......I am your leader! And so today I choose strength......through mercy. My father fell...alone. We will try new ways. And together, we will triumph. | Speaker = Jochi | QuoteSource = Batman/Superman Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jochi is the son of Mongul, the one who became the second ruler of Warworld after his father's defeat. Jochi visited Earth's champions intending to make them pay for his father's defeat. Superman didn't want to harm innocents in the cross fire, so Jochi invited him, Batman, and two of each of their families to challenge him aboard Warworld. Jochi gave them a day to accept, or face the consequences. When the champions returned, Jochi was being challenged by a potential successor for the domain of Warworld, but a stranger aided him in his enemy's defeat just as they were about to eliminate him. Jochi reluctantly had to accept the "Batman Clan's" claim on his life after Mongul's defeat. As the fights raged on to the final battle, Warworld's council saw the Earthlings' reluctance to kill their enemies and decided to destroy Earth, but Jochi instead desired to inspire a better, more merciful way of rule. His people rejected such doctrine and were about to destroy the planet when Superman pushed the Warworld alongside all it's inhabitants to the Phantom Zone, imprisoning Jochi with his hateful subjects. He slayed all his rebellious followers, remaining alone on his now broken world alongside his father, who showed disgust to what his son did to his army before piercing his chest with his sword, proclaiming himself as Warworld's sole ruler. | Powers = * : Jochi belongs to an unknown race of alien conquerors that remained at their natal planet's stronghold for generations. ** : Jochi is strong enough to hold his own against an opponent larger than him. ** : His body is capable of showing tremendous resistance even after being wounded. ** : Jochi can fight for prolonged periods of time without tiring. | Abilities = * : Jochi is a very skilled warrior, having lived all his life fighting for Warworld. He is capable of fending off against multiple opponents simultaneously. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Warworld | Weapons = * Sword | Notes = * His father Mongul has four fingers in each hand, whereas he has five fingers in each hand. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman/Superman Annual #1 | Wikipedia = Mongul | Links = }}